Conventionally, in a work vehicle such as a tractor, a power steering cylinder changing a steering angle of a pair of front wheels is provided.
A main body of the power steering cylinder is attached to a front axle casing whose lengthwise direction is arranged along the transverse direction of the work vehicle. A rod of the power steering cylinder is attached to a knuckle arm or a transmission rod.
In the art disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, a fixed side (main body) of the power steering cylinder is fixed via a ball joint to a support stay extended rearward from the front axle casing.
In the art disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, a height position of the support stay or the like is adjusted so as to make the fixed part of the power steering cylinder within a range of vertical height of the front axle casing.
Namely, in the art disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, a connection member connecting the power steering cylinder is arranged behind the front axle casing so that the connection member is not projected downward from the front axle casing.
Accordingly, in the art disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, an obstacle on the ground approaching the work vehicle at traveling is prevented from contacting the connection member.
However, in the work vehicle, on account of a layout such as height position of the front axle casing and arrangement position of an engine, the support stay may be arranged at the same height as a lower end of a front axle bracket.
In this case, the connection member such as the ball joint is arranged lower than the front axle casing. Accordingly, in this case, the connection member may contact the obstacle on the ground at traveling of the work vehicle.